Getting It Together
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: No one said love was easy. Ayumu/Kagura with Kaorin/Sakaki on the side.


Getting It Together

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Kagura stared at Sakaki, the young woman looking amazing in her white wedding dress. It was hard to imagine that Sakaki would be the first out of her group of high school friends to get married. But the fact that she was marrying another woman was the real kicker.

Of course such unions were legal in today's Japan, the transfer of power to the new government making rapid changes in the society.

"How do I look?" Sakai asked, her question bringing Kagura's mind back to the present.

"Beautiful. Kaorin won't be able to recite her vows properly looking at you."

Sakaki laughed at that and some of her tension went away.

A knock on the door soon followed and Chiyo poked her head in, the twenty year old prodigy beaming at her friends.

"Are you ready?"

Sakaki nodded.

* * *

As Kagura had predicted, Kaorin did stutter a bit on her vows but Sakaki had a little trouble as well at the sight of her soon-to-be wife in a tuxedo. But once that difficulty had passed the two were declared wife and wife. And now Kagura was watching Chiyo dance with Sakaki while Kaorin and Chihiro cut a rug beside them. Tomo and Yomi were also doing their best though Tomo "accidentally" stepped on Yomi's feet a few times.

She was about to look for a dance partner when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Kagura say Osaka. The former Bonkura had her hair in the same style as high school, her height just about the only thing different with her appearance.

"You look pretty in that dress Kagura," she said, giving her a wide smile.

"Thanks Osaka...want to dance?" She nodded and they went to do just that.

The current song had a fast beat and the two friends did the best they could, Kagura surprised as her normally not so graceful friend keeping up with her. Finally the music stopped and another song started, this one much slower.

"Up for another?" Osaka asked. Kagura nodded and moved closer, hesitating only for a brief moment before making contact.

As the minutes passed they got closer, Osaka finally whispering in her ear.

"I always wondered what it would be like to dance like this."

"You're doing great," Kagura responded.

"Well I did practice."

A few feet away Kaorin dipped Sakaki low, kissing her deeply on the lips before pulling her up again. Nuzzling into her side, she looked up at her newlywed wife and beamed.

"I never thought we would end up like this," she said softly. Sakaki smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, rocking gently with the music.

"Me either, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Not even kittens?" Kaorin teased.

"I'd have to think about that," Sakaki replied, grinning as she claimed a kiss of her own a moment later.

* * *

After the reception the old friends all went their separate ways, Osaka promising Kagura that they'd get together for lunch in a week or so.

Arriving home, or the apartment that served as her home, Osaka was about to head inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder, roughly turning her around.

"Where did you go?" It was Ginji, another tenant in the apartments who made it his mission to hurt her.

"I don't have to answer that, now let me go." The man laughed at that and ran a hand through his dyed hair.

"Fine, but one of these days I'm going to have your fucked up head all to myself you useless bitch." And with that he left, the darkness outside enveloping him in a few moments.

Entering her apartment, Ayumu sighed as she locked the door, making sure to bolt it as well. Retiring to her bedroom, she quickly went to bed, the memory of the night she had shared with her friends the last conscious thought in her head before sleep took over.

* * *

A week later Kagura sat at a local diner waiting for Osaka to show up. Finally she spied her friend coming through the door. Smiling at the Osakan as she sat down, Kagura soon started catching up with her.

Kagura was currently training for the Asian International swim meet, doing odd jobs here and there to get by. As for Osaka she was a teacher, though not at their high school but a nearby orphanage.

"They think I'm pretty smart. I haven't told them about Chiyo though," Osaka said with a laugh.

It was a several minutes after this conversation that Kagura noticed a large bruise on her left shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Oh this? I tripped and fell after getting out of the shower this morning."

"Osaka-"

"Do you know my real name Kagura?"

Blinking at this out of the blue question, Kagura shook her head after a moment.

"I thought Osaka was it. I mean I only met you in our second year and everyone called you that."

"It's Ayumu Kasuga. I don't blame you for not knowing it, it is kind of forgettable right?"

"No it's not. I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it sooner Ayumu."

"It's fine."

More conversation followed and Kagura found herself asking Osaka if she wouldn't mind getting together every week or so, Ayumu agreeing with a quick nod.

Kagura smiled to herself as she walked away from the diner. It had been great spending time with Ayumu. She couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Ayumu's body banged against the wall of her kitchen thanks to Ginji pushing her.

"Where were you?"

"I had lunch with a friend," she replied.

"You didn't tell them about me, did you?" Shaking her head, she winced as Ginji suddenly slapped her hard across the face. "Good girl, you wouldn't want anything happening to one of your little brats at that rundown place you work at, right?"

"N-no..."

She had tried to go to the police after Ginji first started pestering her but he had gotten to her first, showing her photos of the kids at her school and promising that they would suffer if she ever tried to go to the police again. So she endured his treatment, passing away whatever wounds she received from his visits as accidents.

"Well that's all for our little session today. Have a nice night," Ginji said, smirking as he left Ayumu curled up on the floor, a punch to the ribs his final "gift".

* * *

The next few months passed by, Ayumu still seeing Kagura when she could. They were currently in the changing room of Kagura's swim club, getting ready to change into swimming suits. Ayumu blushed as Kagura started taking off her clothes, her toned body on display for all to see before swiftly changing into her suit.

"Not bad huh?" Kagura said with a grin.

"You still have your tan," her friend replied.

"Of course I do, I'm a swimmer after all. Now it's your turn." Osaka's blush deepened.

"Could you...turn around?"

"Aw you're no fun!" But Kagura did as she asked and turned around, Osaka doing the same as she changed. Of course the athlete couldn't help but peek at her shy friend out of the corner of her eye. But whatever reply she was going to make died on her lips.

Ayumu's bare back was covered in bruises and scars. One on her left shoulder formed a wicked gash of scarred skin. The Osakan hadn't turned around yet and finished putting on her swimsuit. Finally she noticed Kagura's shocked face.

"You looked..." Those words shook Kagura out of her stupor and she moved closer, enveloping her friend in a hug.

"Ayumu, what happened to you?"

"I fell. You know how clumsy I am." Moving away enough to look in her face, Kagura stared into her eyes.

"Don't lie, tell me the truth, please..."

"I can't...I want to but I can't."

"You need to go to the police!" Ayumu only shook her head at this.

"He'll hurt the kids."

And after moving away from Kagura, she left, quickly grabbing her clothes.

* * *

Kagura looked for her all over the building, finally giving up after an hour and returning to her car. She had never been to Ayumu's home so she couldn't go to her right away.

Someone was hurting her Ayumu, she thought to herself. At that, she gave a little start, eyes widening. Her Ayumu? She wasn't like Kaorin or Sakaki, was she? But the more she thought about it, the more she became convinced. All the moments she had shared with Ayumu over these past months, all of her odd theories about the world, her laughter, everything about the Osakan made her more lovely, Kagura realized.

And someone was hurting her.

Starting up her car, Kagura drove towards the Aida household.

* * *

Kaorin greeted Kagura warmly, hugging her as best she could despite her round belly. The child was Sakaki's though how that had been achieved, Kagura had no idea. Chiyo had tried to explain it to her, something about injecting DNA. But that wasn't the reason she was here.

Kaorin's warm greeting soon went away as she noticed the expression on her friend's face. "What's wrong?" Sakaki noticed as well a moment later, her expression unreadable.

"Someone's hurting Osaka and it's been going on for months. The police can't get involved as well or this guy will hurt the kids she teaches."

Before either Sakaki or Kaorin could react, Kagura's cell started ringing.

Answering, she hoped it was Ayumu.

"Kagura Natsuko? This is Sergeant Ishikawa. Your friend Ayumu Kasuga is in critical condition and we're transporting her to the hospital now. Apparently she's been the victim of-"

"You can fill me in later! What hospital will she be at?"

After getting directions she hung up.

"Where's the hospital?" Sakaki asked as she went to get her keys.

Kagura smiled for the first time in hours at that and told them the directions.

* * *

Ayumu Kasuga, Osaka to her friends, had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and lacerations all over her body. A tenant several doors down had called the police after hearing her agonized screams, confessing ignorance to the whole situation until that very night. Ginji had been arrested but that wouldn't heal Ayumu's wounds.

Chiyo, Tomo, and Yomi arrived within thirty minutes of getting the call from Kaorin. Now Chiyo sat in the waiting room with the rest of her friends, crying as Sakaki rubbed her back as soothingly as she could while letting her own tears loose.

"Why..." Chyio's soft voice finally asked, breaking the silence, "why does Osaka-san have to suffer like this?"

No one could answer her, all caught up in their own grief over the incident. Finally after an eternity of waiting, a doctor approached them, assuring that Ayumu would live but her recovery would take at least a month of hospital stay.

Relieved at the news, the friends asked when they could see her.

"Not until tomorrow but you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like," he had replied.

In the end Chiyo, Kaorin, Sakaki, and Kagura decided to stay, promising Yomo and Tomi that they'd let them know as soon as Osaka was awake.

It was several hours later, after Kaorin and Chyio had fallen asleep leaning on each other, that Kagura spoke to Sakaki.

"How did you know you were in love with Kaorin?"

"I just knew. All the things she does make me realize why I'm in love with her. She makes me feel content."

"I see..." Kagura said, noting the way Sakaki's gaze moved towards her sleeping wife and the joy she saw in her eyes.

"You love Ayumu, don't you?"

"Yes...but I'm worried about how she'll react when I tell her."

"Kaori was the same way before she confessed to me. She told me she finally decided to because she was even more afraid about being alone. I think she'll reciprocate your feelings, Kagura."

The swimmer smiled at that and nudged her shoulder then.

"So how's it feel being a poppa?" she teased. Sakaki blushed heavily and didn't respond for some time, causing Kagura's grin to widen.

* * *

The next evening, after Chiyo had apologized profusely for not being around more, Sakaki and Kaorin showing Osaka their developing child, and Tomo and Yomi expressing their heartfelt feelings for her recovery, Kagura was alone with Ayumu.

"Do I have a disease...or something?" Osaka joked after several silent moments.

"Sorry...actually there's something I need to tell you." She moved closer then and took Osaka's hand in her own, gently running her fingers along the wounded woman's.

"I love you Ayumu."

Ayumu's eyes started to water at that, Kagura taking this as a bad sign. She started to let go when Ayumu gripped her hand tightly.

"This is the first time someone's told me they loved me," she said softly. "Are you sure the aliens aren't messing with your brain?"

Kagura's answer came when she kissed her deep on the lips. And in that kiss something clicked. It felt right to be kissing her like this, she thought.

Ayumu returned the kiss as best she could, finally sighing once more and locking eyes with Kagura.

"Some girlfriend I am. You confess to me and I can't even walk," she joked.

"It's fine, I'll just have to support you until you can."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

A month and several weeks later, Ayumu walked out of the hospital doors, leaning slightly against Kagura as the sunlight enveloped them.

"Ever wonder why the sky is so blue?" Ayumu asked her lover.

"No, but I'd like to find out together," Kagura answered, lips inches from Ayumu's as she closed in for a kiss.


End file.
